Lost
by InhaleBreatheSteadyExhale
Summary: Future!fic. Blaine doesn't remember anything that happened between the ages of 12 and 18. He doesn't 'know' that he's gay, he doesn't know who Kurt is, and his parent's have brainwashed him to do whatever they want him to do. So what happens when he meets Rachel Berry, and then finally Kurt Hummel, the most amazing man in the world. RATING IS NOW OFFICIALLY M!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So, I substituted a new chapter of Gleek Out for this tonight! Sorry (Don't kill me!)**

**This fic is Klaine, so hopefully it'll be a little more popular seeing as Gleek Out is mainly OC's. Problem with this is it'll be pretty angsty, and this is my first try at angst stuff so it may turn out absolutely awful and disasterous... We shall see.  
**

**Anyway, I'm happy to recieve PM's, prompts etc. for my current fics as well as others you'd like to read. Thanks ya'll.  
**

**Come see me on tumblr (InhaleBreatheSteadyExhale98), I promise I don't bite. Unless it's an affectionate bite and your name is Chris Colfer, Darren Chris, Lea Michele, Cory Monteith or Naya Rivera.  
**

**Promise.  
**

**Reviews make my world go around.  
**

**I don't own Glee, Ryan Murphy does (I recently realised that I spell his name wrong and I physically kicked myself. I'm such a twit). If you think I own Glee, you really aren't intelligent enough to use a computer, so I don't understand how you are reading this...  
**

**Hugs to you all.  
**

**InhaleBreatheSteadyExhale  
**

* * *

After all those years, it should've been Kurt who'd found him, and Rachel knew that. She knew as soon as she looked into those hazel eyes her step-brother-in-law loved so much, that she should've called her husband and told him to call Kurt. But she didn't. Rachel Berry went with her gut, as per usual, even though her gut told her to do what she was pretty sure was the wrong thing.

He'd changed. His normally perfectly gelled, dark hair was loose and long, hanging in limp ringlets around his face, his eyes were cold and distant, rather than the soft and warm she was so used to seeing in the pictures scattered around the New York apartment she shared with Kurt and Finn. He wore a plain black shirt, and plain black pants, with no bowtie, nor suspenders, which was incredibly unusual for him, or at least the 'him' she used to know, the him her best gay used to, and still did, love.

She strode up to the counter, knowing he probably wouldn't recognise her.

"Can I just have a latte to take away, please? And one of those gingerbread biscuits, they're amazing." Rachel smiled sweetly, acting, one of her many talents.

"Coming right up." the dark haired man said in the deep voice Rachel knew only too well.

Blaine took a polystyrene coffee cup and started work on Rachel's latte. He still hadn't looked up directly at her yet.

"So, you new here? I haven't seen you around before. My apartment's only round the corner so I come here all the time." Rachel's smile widened, and she leaned forward onto the counter.

"Oh, yeah." Blaine replied. "I only started this morning." He finally lifted his gaze to meet Rachel's, and he cocked his head to one side, a though trying to remember her. Rachel mimicked the action, preparing her next line.

"I'm sorry, do I know you? I swear I've seen you somewhere before." She spoke slowly, trying to jog Blaine's memory.

"Possibly. I swear I've seen you before, too." Blaine sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm Blaine Anderson."

"Rachel Berry."

He clicked his fingers and pointed at her, grinning. "That's where I know you from! You're on Broadway. My ex was a massive fan of yours. She wouldn't shut up about you when you were Maria."

Rachel resisted the urge to take a step back in shock. "She?"

"Yeah. Do I look like a fag, or something? I really do need to get my haircut but I didn't think I was that bad." Blaine ran a hand through his hair.

"Oh my god." Rachel shut her eyes in disbelief that Blaine would say something like that. She shook her head as a plan formed in her mind. "Do you want to go out sometime? You're sweet."

Blaine looked taken aback as he handed Rachel her coffee. "Sure, I guess. Give me a time and a place."

"You free tonight? We could meet at the Italian place down the road at say, seven?"

Blaine nodded. "Yeah, cool. See you then."

"See you then." Rachel giggled as she turned on her heel and walked away.

* * *

"Finn!" Rachel squealed, wrapping her arms around his waist in the kitchen, spinning him around.

"Hey, honey. Didn't hear you come in." Finn tried to bend to kiss his wife, but she stepped away.

"I'm really sorry, I'm going out tonight." Rachel exhaled.

"Aww, babe. You said you'd stay home tonight." Finn whined.

"I know. I'm really sorry, but I have a date."

Finn's face darkened and his jaw locked. "What?" he growled.

"It's not what you think."

"Well, I can't think of what else it could be. What, you turning into some slut who's going to date her bosses to get herself jobs? What the hell, Rachel? I thought you were against that shit." Finn exploded, stepping around Rachel, voice rising.

Rachel's voice was barely a whisper. "It's with Blaine."

Finn's face softened instantly and his eyes went wide.

"What?"

"Blaine Anderson. He lives in New York, working at the coffee shop around the corner. I saw him this morning. Finn, it's Blaine. He doesn't remember a thing from before the accident. He's acting all homophobic and stuff. It's not like him at all. He doesn't wear bowties or suspenders and his hairs all long and messy. And he's straight, Finn. He was saying how his ex-girlfriend is a fan of mine."

"Holy shit."

"We can't let Kurt go to the coffee shop until I can work out exactly what's going on with him. If Kurt sees him..."

"If I see who?" Kurt's clear, high voice drifted through the air from the doorway, heavy with sleep.

Rachel and Finn both spun to see Kurt, wearing nothing but his boxers and a skin-tight tee-shirt. His hair was scruffy, like almost every day, and he was obviously having trouble keeping his eyes open.

Since losing the love of his life he'd changed completely. He didn't bother too much with his hair or skin, nor did he particularly worry about his clothes, although he did own a fashion line that he practically spent all his time working on. He slept around and didn't care much about consequences of anything, and he drank and swore.

"Nobody, honey." Rachel smiled. "You must have heard me wrong. I was saying you two are going to see a musical tonight."

"Probably not the best idea, Rach. You remember what happened when I went to see you in West Side Story." Kurt sighed, grabbing the OJ from the fridge and pouring himself a glass, referring to his breakdown during a romantic scene, causing Finn, and almost everyone else in the theatre, to have a minor panic attack.

"Finn won't let you get like that. You can stay here instead, if that's what you want, though. It's just that I'm going out and I thought it'd be nice for you two to go out, too."

"Quiet, Rach. I'll stay here and me and Finn will watch some depressing movie and get drunk, like I do practically every day." Kurt rolled his eyes and sipped his drink.

"Kurt, you seriously need to stop drinking. It's not healthy, dude." Finn scolded.

"Whatever." Kurt glared over at his step-brother. "I don't care what you say, Finn. We've had this conversation a million times."

"Yeah, but I stand by what I say. I'm just trying to look after you, bro."

Kurt hissed at Finn, before strolling back into his bedroom. As soon as he heard the door click shut, Finn jumped up.

"Okay, I won't let Kurt out of my sight all day. He's not working today, as it's Sunday, so I doubt he'll be out of the house. What's your plan for tonight?"

"I'm meeting him at that new Italian place down the road at seven, but I'll try being there about quarter to. I'll ask him about high-school, etcetera, and see what he remembers, or more to the point, what he doesn't. I'll try getting to know what he's like now, rather than try dig up the old Blaine, but if he's still in there, I'll find him." Rachel spoke quickly, checking the clock that hung by the door. It was almost eleven. "If relationships come up, I won't mention that I'm married, purely so I can keep this going, and find out more about him."

"Okay. You promise nothing will happen though?" Finn seemed unsure.

"Baby, I promise. It'll be fine. I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

The day went by much too slowly. Rachel was going out of her mind by six thirty, when she left for the restaurant, a ten to fifteen minute trip from her apartment, depending on traffic. She sat in her car, staring at her reflection in her little hand mirror for a good ten minutes, so when she finally decided it'd be a good time to head inside, it was about five minutes to seven.

She stepped inside the big double doors, greeted by the smell of freshly baked pizza, which made her mouth water. She spotted Blaine at a table for two, his head buried in the menu. He looked much more like the Blaine she knew from high school than he had that morning. His hair had been cropped short, and he wore an outfit that screamed how much he was trying to impress. His eyes were softer than they had been this morning, too, which made Rachel feel much more comfortable.

She strode over to the table, and smoothly slid into the chair opposite Blaine.

"Hi." Rachel said, simply.

"Hi, Rachel. I was really worried I was going to be late. I, obviously, got my hair cut, then I had to sort some things out and it all got a bit crazy." Blaine smiled.

"You were in here before me, so I'm pretty sure you're good." Rachel chewed her lip. "So, tell me about yourself. What's your dream?"

Blaine blushed and looked back down at his menu, pushing Rachel's towards her. She took it and pretended to read, all the while keeping her eyes on Blaine.

"To be a musician. I don't normally tell people but it's the truth." Blaine mumbled, chuckling.

"Well, I'm sure you know mine, seeing as I live it already." Rachel giggled as a waitress walked over.

She took their orders and strode off, looking bored.

"What was life like in high-school? You look like you only got out recently." Rachel blurted, trying to get to the point.

"Yeah. I only got out about three years ago. I had to repeat my senior year." He inhaled deeply, nervous, and lifted his gaze to meet Rachel's. "I was in an accident during the break between my junior and senior year. I lost most of memories. I don't remember much of my life after I was about thirteen, up until I was eighteen. They thought I'd remember eventually... but nothing. I missed too much of my senior year to pass, so I had to repeat it. I got out of Ohio a few months later, travelled around with my brother, spent a lot of time in California, but I wanted to see if there was any chance I could do Broadway. Performing is my life. It's pretty sad."

Rachel blinked. "Oh. So you don't remember anything? Did your family not tell you anything?"

"Not much. Apparently I wasn't particularly close with them, for one reason or another. They said I should try to be myself, and then I'd find my memories." He sighed. "So, put simply, I come with too much baggage. That's not all, though. Don't be put off by this but I'm a single parent. My little girl's three years old. I was an ass in my last couple of years of high school, to put it simply. The girl left her on my doorstep. I don't even really know who the mother is."

"Oh. That's okay, I'm not judging." Rachel smiled, trying to hide her shock. "I find your story quite interesting actually. Tell me more?"

The conversation was pretty one sided, learning only about Blaine. Rachel couldn't figure anything out. They talked for a while about stuff, just stuff, about Blaine's daughter, Cassie, about his music and performing dreams. Rachel, finally, said a few things about herself, too, and slowly she let Blaine know she was from Ohio, too. By the time the waitress brought their meals out, Blaine was asking about her High School.

"So where did you go?" Blaine asked, before plopping a forkful of pasta into his mouth.

"William McKinley High. What about you?"

"Dalton Academy. Apparently I went to some public school during my junior year, but my mom said I was bullied. It was crap, really." Blaine nodded, taking another bite of food.

"Were you a Warbler?" Rachel cocked her head to the side.

"Yeah, I was. Why?"

"That must be where I know you from. I was in my school's Glee Club, the New Directions. You would've been a sophomore when we competed."

"Right, yeah. I wouldn't remember. Maybe that's why I recognised you though." Blaine chewed his bottom lip, ferociously.

"Must be. Maybe I should introduce you to some of my old friends from then. Might jog your memory?" Rachel knew she wouldn't introduce him to Kurt, well, not yet, but Finn, maybe Santana, Quinn, Puck. Not Brittany, she'd give it all away too easily. But they were all in contact. Maybe Mercedes too. She met Blaine more than once, being Kurt's closest friend for a very long time.

"I don't know, Rachel. I've tried a lot before, I think I just have to realise that I'm not going to remember anything."

"Please? You can bring Cassie along. My friends, Quinn and Puck, have a little girl, too. They're about the same age."

Blaine gave in. "Okay. How about Saturday? I'm doing a gig and I'll give you all backstage passes. And Cassie's going to be there. I was going to invite you anyway, but it'd be nice to have a guaranteed audience of more than three people."

"Sure. Can I use your phone quickly?" Rachel replied.

"Yeah, here." Blaine handed it to her, and she quickly typed her number in.

"There. Call me?"

"Yeah, sure."

Rachel slid the phone back across the table, grinning. Her plan was actually working out pretty well.

The pair talked through the rest of the meal, before Blaine paid, and led Rachel outside. Thankfully, he was still a gentleman, and didn't try anything on her when they parted. Rachel made a mental note to phone everybody Blaine had met in the past as soon as she got home, as it was nine o'clock.

"I'll call you tomorrow, okay?" Blaine smiled, passing Rachel her coat.

"Yeah," the petite brunette replied, nodding before she slipped into her car and drove away.

* * *

"Rach!" Finn practically yelled as soon as he heard the front door click shut behind his wife. He jumped up from the sofa, not particularly gracefully, as per usual, and stepped up to greet her, immediately pressing his lips onto hers. In Finn's mind, he needed to make sure his wife still loved him even though she'd just gotten home from a date with another man, and thankfully, she responded with ferocity and love and need and want. Finally, Finn pulled back a little and pressed his forehead against Rachel's, which was pretty awkward as Rachel practically had to look directly at the ceiling, (granted her eyes were closed), bending her neck so her line of sight was almost vertical.

"I love you." Finn breathed. "Kurt's asleep, so you're free to talk. I checked on him a minute ago to make sure, and he's pretty much out for the count."

"I love you, too. And good, we need to start calling some old friends and invite them out this weekend. We'll have to ask somebody to stay home with Kurt, but everyone else will come with us." Rachel explained, moving to the couch, dragging a puzzled Finn with her.

Finn flopped onto the couch and pulled Rachel to his lap, wrapping his arms around her. "Where are we going?"

"Blaine's doing a gig on Saturday, and we're going with him. But Finn, he has a daughter. I said we'd get Quinn and Puck to bring Hayley... and Beth of they've got her, but it's weird. I always thought they'd have kids together, you know? Kurt CoBlaine. Klaine. Like we were Finchel. Get it?" Rachel signed. "So get your phone out. I'm going to start with Mercedes, ask if she'll stay with Kurt. He wouldn't agree to a night with anyone else."

"Agreed. Get her to ask if Sam'll come with us. I'll get Puck on the phone now, and ask if he and Quinn can come over from California." Finn nodded, pulling his phone from his pocket and dialling the number.

"'Kay." Rachel smiled, having already dialled Mercedes' number, putting the phone up to her ear.

By the time they were done, Rachel and Finn had managed to convince most of their old New Directions friends to come visit for the weekend, along with a few of the Warblers, too, who Blaine hadn't contacted since he'd lost his memory, therefore, seeing as they'd been his best friends for a long time, Rachel figured they may help to jog his memory if he didn't remember them.

The pair rewarded themselves with a make-out session on the couch before they went to bed, not resulting in sex, much to Finn's disapproval.

* * *

Kurt groaned as his alarm clock ran out. It was Monday, his least favourite day of the week, at six a.m, and he had work in two hours. He rolled over and slammed his fist into the button to shut the thing up, and slipped out of bed. He ran a hand through his scruffy hair and moved over to his vanity, sitting in the chair in front of it and grabbing his moisturiser.

Okay, so he wasn't completely a lost soul. Yes, he had a new boyfriend every other week and he always bottomed because he felt it was the weaker, more submissive spot, and he drank almost every night to the point he was vomiting and couldn't stand up, but Kurt Hummel was in fashion, and the public eye, and therefore he did still give a crap about his appearance.

He fixed his face and then his hair, nothing as careful and perfect as how he did it as a teenager, but his skin was clear and soft and his hair was coiffed as usual, with a few hairs out of place.

He pulled a pair of deep red skinny jeans and a plain black shirt from his wardrobe and threw them on, checking the clock. It was almost time for him to leave if he wants to get coffee and breakfast from his favourite café.

Kurt opened his door and walked from his room to the front door, grabbing his coat and shoes, slipping them on.

He pulled the door open when a big hand wrapped around his arm from behind. Kurt spun on his heel and looked Finn in the eyes.

"What?" Kurt snapped, annoyed at the interruption in his morning.

"Where are you going?" Finn shot back.

"Coffee and work..?" the shorter boy pulled his arm from the giants grasp.

"Coffee from where?"

Kurt's face was screwed up in slightly creeped-out confusion. "The place around the corner, where I always go before work."

"I was going to go to Starbucks. Come with me? I'll drive you into work, and I'll pick you up tonight so you don't have to pay for a cab."

"Why, Finn?"

"I just felt like spending some time with my little bro." Finn frowned.

"We spent time together last night, but fine."

The darker haired boy's face lit up, glad he'd managed to stop any chance of Kurt seeing Blaine today.

"Cool. Let's go." Finn slipped his sneakers on and led Kurt out of the apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Omigod. Just, thankyou. So much. All of you. I uploaded the first chapter to this really late one evening, and when I woke up my inbox had like twenty messages. I almost died. THANKYOU! You're amazing!  
**

**So, new chapter :) I'm really into this story. I find it really easy to write as I'm just allowing the characters to write it for me... yes, I'm a little crazzzyyy ;)**

**FOUR DAYS TO GO TILL SEASON 4 PEOPLE! EXCITED MUCH?!  
**

**Yeah... I'm really crazy...  
**

**Come see me on Tumblr please xD (InhaleBreatheSteadyExhale98)  
**

**I don't own Glee, obviously, because if I did it'd be the Klaine show. not the Rachel show (sorry Berry fans) I don't own the songs I used here either.  
**

**Reviews make my heart stop beating, in a good way :P It only takes a few seconds, so please do! They make updates come quicker! xD  
**

* * *

Finn had told Kurt that morning at the coffee shop that Mercedes was coming on Saturday, so the shorter man was bouncing around excitedly all week, and when Kurt got excited he never really bothered to ask questions, so Finn had taken him into work every day without too much hassle.

But now Saturday had arrived, and Kurt was practically crazy, and was driving Finn and Rachel mad along with him.

"She's coming! She's coming, isn't she? Is she okay? Did something happen? Oh, what am I saying? I'm rambling, aren't I? What time is she supposed to get here?"

"Kurt! Shut up!" Finn finally yelled, making Kurt jump three feet into the air before flopping on the couch, looking down at his fingernails.

"I only asked one question."

"No, it was, like, a hundred. She's due to get here in about five minutes, but seriously, if you keep screeching and bouncing around like that, Finn and I will kill you. You're driving us freaking crazy." Rachel sighed.

"Am I not allowed to be excited?" Kurt asked, still deadly serious, when he heard three simple knocks on the front door. Before he could move, however, Finn hushed him and made a gesture telling his step-brother to stay put, as Rachel disappeared from sight to get the door.

Soon enough, Kurt heard the excited squeals of both Rachel and Mercedes as they greeted each other.

"Screw this." Kurt hissed, jumping up and sprinting to the door.

"Cedes!" he practically screamed, dragging Rachel at the way and throwing himself at the dark-skinned girl.

"Careful, Kurtsie, don't crush me." Mercedes said, hugging him back. "It's been forever. I've missed your bitching."

Kurt sighed happily, pulling Mercedes inside, not noticing Finn and Rachel moving out of the apartment and into the hallway with Mercedes' husband, Sam, and the other people in the hallway, the ones that Kurt didn't even know were coming: Puck, Quinn, Mike...

"How are you?" Kurt breathed, pulling out of the hug.

"I'm great. But come on, we're going to have a crazy movie-fest. I brought treats." Mercedes giggled, waltzing through the hallway into the living room.

"Oh, Mercedes, you know that it's bad for me." Kurt sighed, following her, before giving in. "Fine. Fine. But if I put on even a pound you are dead to me."

"You said that last time."

"And you were back in L.A before I knew."

"Still."

Kurt rolled his eyes, going to a cupboard and pulling out a pile of fleece blankets. He curled up on the sofa with Mercedes, who'd somehow produced a bag of toffee popcorn and a million chocolate bars. Just looking at all the junk made Kurt feel slightly sick, but he tucked the blankets around the pair of them and started to watch some old Disney movie with his one of his best friends.

* * *

"Wow. I honestly didn't expect so many of you to show." Finn smiled, pulling his car keys from his pocket as he, Rachel and the pretty large group of their friends made their way out to the parking lot.

"I know, right?" Puck grinned. "But come on, it's Blaine we're talking about here."

Puck, mohawk-less, was followed by his wife, AKA Quinn, who carried their daughter, Hayley, while in an animated conversation with their other daughter, Beth, whom they shared custody of with Rachel's birth mother, Shelby Corcoran. They were closely followed by Sam, Rachel, Mike and Sugar, the latter two missing their marital counterparts, Tina and Rory, as they were both busy, Tina in L.A, Rory in Ireland. Closely huddled behind them were Wes, Jeff, Nick and David, Blaine's old friends from in the Dalton Academy Warblers.

The groups huddled into their designated cars, as they obviously didn't fit into just one, and headed to the venue.

* * *

Blaine scanned the crowd, nervously running his palms together, his beautiful daughter gripping his shin. The poor girl was half asleep, but she really wanted to see her papa perform.

Finally, Blaine's eyes fell upon a car pulling into the parking lot. It was Rachel's, he knew.

He watched her slide out of the car, giggling at something someone with her had said. Said someone hopped out of the passenger's side, and Blaine felt winded for a second. He knew that dopey face, the same way he'd known Rachel when he first saw her. He almost clutched his chest, as though trying to catch his breath, but stopped himself when Rachel looked over, swallowed, and he knew the smile plastered on her face was fake for Blaine, as other people he recognised the same way he did the tall man stepped out of the cars that had just pulled into the lot.

And in that moment, he knew he'd been lied to.

Rachel wasn't single. She wasn't interested in him. She was dating, engaged, possibly even married.

She knew him before the accident. And when Blaine said knew, he didn't just mean 'met at a Show Choir competition'. He meant they'd really known each other.

But, in all fairness, he'd never been attracted to Rachel, either.

He didn't have a clue how he knew, he just did, but he didn't say a word about it, and he knew he wouldn't all night if he could help it.

"Blaine!" the short brunette called across the parking lot, followed by way too many people for Blaine's comfort.

"Hey, Rach," Blaine faked a smile in response as he shook Cassie from his leg, pulling Rachel into a hug. The tiny blond girl groaned and clawed at Blaine's thigh.

"Daddy!" she wailed. Blaine sighed and looked down at her, before lifting her into his arms.

"Alright, Cass. Rachel and co, this is my daughter, Cassie." Blaine chuckled, pecking her cheek.

"Hello, beautiful." said a blond girl, who was stood behind Rachel and quite simple looked like an older, green eyed version of the angel in Blaine's arms. "I'm Quinn Puckerman-Fabray, and these are my daughters, Hayley and Beth."

Quinn held a pretty, dark haired girl in her arms, while an older, blond child stood by her side.

"Hello." Cassie said, shyly.

"No need to be shy, sweetheart." Blaine smiled, practically staring at Quinn, trying to place her in his fuzzy memory. "I swear she's normally crazy twenty-four seven, but she's a little sleepy." Blaine turned to the adults, before kissing his little girl's forehead and looking her in the eyes. "Past your bedtime, huh?"

The child simply nodded and buried her face in Blaine's shoulder, and Blaine chuckled.

"Anyway, welcome. This your boyfriend, Rach?" Blaine said, simply, making Rachel's jaw drop.

"Look, Blaine, I-I..." Rachel started, face turning red.

"It's cool. We're friends. But that's it, friends, nothing more. I don't mind. In the words of Springsteen, 'you can't start a fire without a spark', and there just wasn't a spark."

"'Kay. Sorry if I led you on."

"Naa, nothing a drink won't fix." Blaine winked.

"And Finn's my husband, by the way."

"Oh?" Blaine silently congratulated himself. He knew it. Somehow, he knew it.

"Anyway..." Finn started. "Aren't you doing a gig tonight? Is that not why we're here?" His voice was cold, unwelcoming, like he was pissed at Blaine for whatever reason.

"Yeah. Would somebody mind taking Cassie while I'm up there? It's only a short show, and she'll be asleep by the second song anyway." Blaine smirked as Cassie pounded her tiny, pale fist against her father's chest once, before yawning and returning to her previous position.

"I'll take her. Well, Puck'll carry her. I'll look after her." Quinn offered.

"Thanks." Blaine handed Cassie to the man that stepped forward from behind Finn. Their fingers brushed for half a millisecond, but that was enough to spark Blaine's memories; Puck and Blaine laughing in the choir room at some public school, Puck and Blaine drunk together at a party, Puck telling Blaine to get a room with whoever he was kissing.

Wait, Blaine kissing? In high school? His parents had told him he'd been single throughout his high school career. Hell to the no.

He squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his jaw, wrapping his arms around himself.

"Man, are you okay?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, I'm good. Let's head on in, then? It's freezing out here." Blaine nodded to the entrance.

He was met with a chorus of 'yeahs' as everyone shuffled inside for the performance.

* * *

Blaine's head was pounding long before it was time to go on. He couldn't breathe, his mind overrun with thoughts of who the hell the mystery partner in his newly found memories was. What did they look like? What did they enjoy doing? Did Blaine ever love them? Did they ever love Blaine? Were they everything he ever wanted?

More importantly, were they a guy or a girl?

Because Blaine knew the truth about himself, he just didn't want his father to kill him.

But Blaine didn't really have time to stop and think, as the organiser of the night was stood at the front of the stage, introducing him.

"Please welcome rising star, Blaine Anderson!"

Blaine clutched the neck of his guitar tightly as he made his way to the centre of the stage, knuckles white, the spotlights blinding him. He sat on the stool in front of the microphone, plugging his guitar in, letting his gaze slowly drift over the applauding crowd. The room was completely packed, and there wasn't a single seat free.

"Wow. There's a lot of people here tonight."

_Way to state the obvious._

"So, um, I'm Blaine, I'm twenty-two years old, and I've had a pretty crazy life."

The room was silent. You could have heard a feather hit the floor.

"I was in a serious accident when I was eighteen years old, summer 2012, not long before I was due to start my senior year at high school. As a result, I lost every memory I had between the ages of about twelve and eighteen. It was pretty horrific, learning about myself. But there was a song I heard on the radio not long afterwards which really helped to get me through, I have no idea why. It seemed to spark some sort of memory, and I often had little daydreams that I was in this perfect school, with the perfect friends, singing it to a kid I knew I would fall for. So this is it. Teenage Dream."

Blaine started the song just as his eyes fell on Finn and Rachel in the crowd, both of their faces masks of pure shock.

_You think I'm pretty_  
_Without any makeup on_  
_You think I'm funny_  
_When I tell the punchline wrong_  
_I know you get me_  
_So I let my walls come down, down_

_Before you met me_  
_I was alright but things_  
_Were kinda heavy_  
_You brought me to life_  
_Now every February_  
_You'll be my Valentine, Valentine_

_Let's go all the way tonight_  
_No regrets, just love_  
_We can dance, until we die_  
_You and I, will be young forever_

_You make me feel_  
_Like I'm livin' a_  
_Teenage dream_  
_The way you turn me on_  
_I can't sleep_  
_Let's run away and_  
_Don't ever look back,_  
_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops_  
_When you look at me_  
_Just one touch_  
_Now baby I believe_  
_This is real_  
_So take a chance and_  
_Don't ever look back,_  
_Don't ever look back_

_I'm a get your heart racing_  
_In my skin-tight jeans_  
_Be your teenage dream tonight_  
_Let you put your hands on me_  
_In my skin-tight jeans_  
_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_You-You make me feel_  
_Like I'm livin' a_  
_Teenage dream_  
_The way you turn me on_  
_I can't sleep_  
_Let's run away and_  
_Don't ever look back,_  
_Don't ever look back_  
_No_

_My heart stops_  
_When you look at me_  
_Just one touch_  
_Now baby I believe_  
_This is real_  
_So take a chance and_  
_Don't ever look back,_  
_Don't ever look back_

_I'm a get your heart racing_  
_In my skin-tight jeans_  
_Be your teenage dream tonight_  
_Let you put your hands on me_  
_In my skin-tight jeans_  
_Be your teenage dream tonight_

Blaine let the song drift to a finish, brushing his fingers over the strings as he plucked the last few notes, while the audience erupted into applause.

"Okay, so you liked that?" Blaine tried to smile, but most of the members of Rachel's group looked like they were going to be sick.

"So, I have a few more songs for you guys..." Blaine sighed, preparing the first chord.

"I have a daydream every now and then that I'd sing this one in the car with my partner, and it really means a lot to me."

As Blaine started the next song, solo, rather than as a duet as he would've liked it, Rachel started to cry, and stood from her chair, walking outside, followed by Finn, who was obviously asking her to stop. They both disappeared out of the door.

_Made a wrong turn  
Once or twice  
Dug my way out  
Blood and fire  
Bad decisions  
That's alright  
Welcome to my silly life  
Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood  
Miss "no way it's all good"  
It didn't slow me down  
Mistaken  
Always second guessing  
Underestimated  
Look, I'm still around…_

_Pretty, pretty please_  
_Don't you ever, ever feel_  
_Like your less than_  
_Less than perfect_  
_Pretty, pretty please_  
_If you ever, ever feel_  
_Like your nothing_  
_You are perfect to me_

_The world stares while I swallow the fear_  
_The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer_  
_So cool in lying and I tried tried_  
_But we try too hard, it's a waste of my time_  
_Done looking for the critics, cuz they're everywhere_  
_They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair_  
_Strange ourselves and we do it all the time_  
_Why do we do that?_  
_Why do I do that?_

_Pretty, pretty please_  
_Don't you ever, ever feel_  
_Like your less than_  
_Less than perfect_  
_Pretty, pretty please_  
_If you ever, ever feel_  
_Like your nothing_  
_You are perfect to me_

* * *

Blaine had finished his section when Rachel was ready to go back inside, after his renditions of 'Man In The Mirror', and acoustic mash-up of Lady Gaga's 'Just Dance' with Britney Spears' 'Circus', and a selection of his own original songs.

She didn't go inside yet, however. Instead she stood still in Finn's arms, as though they were protecting her from everything in the world.

Across the lot, a car pulled up. A really expensive, coal coloured, sports car. Rachel and Finn both watched it, suspicious. This wasn't even a particularly nice place. If somebody had money like that, why would they come here?

Then somebody stepped out the back. Of course, they had their own driver. Rachel could see who it was, now.

"Cooper Anderson. How freaking amazing to see you." Rachel called out as the tall, dark haired man walked across the lot, looking down. He obviously hadn't seen her when he got out the car, as his head snapped up and his eyes widened.

"Rachel." Cooper said slowly. "Rachel-Rachel." His voice escalated, stood dead still about two feet in front of her, hands raised a little. Honestly, Rachel had a little de ja vu moment, remembering how it was when she'd gone with Finn to get Sam from Kentucky, finding him in a strip club.

"Fancy seeing you here. Supporting your little brother? You missed him, you know. He's already finished." Finn said.

"Finn." Cooper replied, nodding, regaining composure. "Why are you two here? Planning on filling me in?"

Rachel turned her head to look at her husband, who shrugged.

"Join us for a drink?"

* * *

Soon, Rachel, Finn, Cooper, Sam, Puck, Wes and Nick were sat around a table, drinks in their hands. The others in the group were with Blaine somewhere, probably making a fuss of all the children.

The group had already explained the happenings of the past week to the elder of the Anderson brothers, and in reply he simply nodded, before sighing, realising they all expected an answer to whatever question Puck had just asked; Cooper hadn't really been paying attention to the last bit, knowing it was coming and wording the answer in advance.

"Sorry, care to repeat?" Cooper glanced at Puck, sipping his drink.

"Dude, listen. I said that you were always so supportive, right? So why didn't you tell him about his life? His true life, not the lie he seems to believe. The guy was as gay as the fourth of July. Still is, in my eyes." Puck almost sneered.

"Look, guys." Cooper leaned his elbows on the table, pressing his palms together, pointing his fingers straight ahead. "I tried to explain to him. I did, honestly. When the kid was in the hospital I was there every day. When they said there was a stupidly high chance he'd have severe amnesia if he ever woke from the coma, I put a picture of Kurt on the table by his bedside. Before he woke, our parents burnt it. They burnt it. They watched me like a hawk whenever I was with him. They brainwashed him. I told them it was wrong. I distanced myself. I didn't talk to them unless I needed to see Blaine was doing okay. Squirt wasn't himself. They've lied to him. They've practically destroyed the life he lived. It had nothing to do with me. I swear, I've been dropping hints whenever I get the chance." Cooper set his jaw, and looked over at Rachel. "Did he tell you what kind of accident he was in? The other night, at the restaurant, did he tell you what kind of accident it was? Think about it."

Rachel rubbed the back of her neck. "I don't see what that has to do with anything, but no. He never mentioned what kind of attack it was."

"He doesn't know, Rachel. He thinks he was in a car accident. He doesn't know it was an attack. He's so different. They really did brainwash him. He's not the guy you used to know. I want him to remember. Honestly, I do, but it's not that easy. I can only think of one thing that might spark a memory. And it's probably exactly what you're thinking of."

As though everyone else had disappeared, Rachel leaned across the table. "Coop, seriously? We have to think of Kurt here, too."

"It's the only way I can think of that even has a slight chance of making a difference. Kurt doesn't have to see Blaine, but Blaine has to see Kurt."

"Fine." Rachel buried her face in her hands as Cooper slid a card across the table, before standing and slipping on his coat. Finn inspected it for her, reading Cooper's full name, cell number, email address and home address.

"Keep me informed, 'kay? I want to know. I have to go now, but I will help any way I can. This'll probably get pretty messy."

And with that, he was gone.

* * *

It was pretty late when Finn and Rachel got home that night, accompanied by Sam, who'd be sleeping with Mercedes on the pull-out sofa-bed. Rachel had promised Blaine she'd call him to organise their next get together, but she wanted to talk to Finn first.

Kurt and Mercedes were tangled into each other on the couch, Kurt's head on Mercedes' shoulder, some old Disney movie playing quietly on the screen.

Sam leaned over the back of the couch, giggling as Rachel and Finn both looked on.

"Boo!"

Two sets of eyes flew open, Kurt yelping and falling to the floor, Mercedes being sprung what seemed like three feet into the air, before landing back in her seat, hand over her heart. Kurt pulled himself up, rubbing his butt, glaring at Sam. Meanwhile, Sam, Finn and Rachel were on the floor, laughing hard.

"Oh, god. You sir are a genius." Finn bowed down to Sam, trying to control his laughter, while Mercedes and Kurt both started to see the funnier side of things.

"Don't thank me. Oh god. Thank their reactions." Sam said, breathily, hand on his chest.

"That must've been pretty good." Mercedes said, standing, her face an expression of pure amusement, and a little pain. "How did it go?"

"S'alright." Finn replied, glancing at Kurt as everybody's laughter subsided. "We all had fun."

"Good, good. You all ready for bed? Save the chit chat for the morning." Kurt piped up, heading for his room.

"See you tomorrow, Kurt!" Mercedes called as he shut the door.

Mercedes and Sam exchanges looks before the pair both started speaking quickly, at the same time.

"It's him. It was actually him. They weren't kidding. Baby, it's so strange. He gave us some really weird looks like he knew us, but he didn't make any sign that he actually knew who we were." Sam said, all the words coming out in one breath.

"What did he say? What did he do? What did he sing? What did he look like? Oh, hell to the no. If it's really him we definitely can't tell Kurt." Mercedes' voice rose an octave or two.

"Okay, okay. Calm down." Finn almost had to yell over the noise, raising his hands. They both shut up immediately and looked straight at the tall man.

"We need to talk about this sensibly." Rachel nodded.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Sam plopped down on the couch, pulling Mercedes with him. Finn and Rachel sat opposite them, on another couch.

"So, we got there and Quinn and Puck took Cassie, Blaine's daughter. He gave Puck this weird look, and sort of hugged himself but blamed it on the cold. It was really, really strange." Finn explained, hands together. "When we got inside he had to go for his slot, and then he performed Teenage Dream and Perfect."

"Oh my god." Mercedes said, hand over her heart as she snuggled into Sam. "But he sang Teenage Dream when he first met Kurt and Perfect was, like, their song."

"I know. Then Cooper showed up, saying how he wanted to tell Blaine the truth. It was mental. Like, seriously crazy." Finn continued, shaking his head. "He gave us his number and told us to 'keep him informed' because he wants to help us introduce the pair again. I don't know how to do it. Introduce them that is. I don't know how Kurt'll react, and I don't know how Blaine'll react."

"Let's worry about that in the morning. This is messing with my head." Mercedes groaned. "But thank god Kurt doesn't know about all this yet."

The others nodded in agreement, before heading to bed.

Little did they know a certain glasz-eyed boy with light brown hair was pressed against his door, tears streaming down his face at the realisation that everybody he trusted had been lying to him, hand clamped over his mouth.

And little did they know that Kurt had just listened to the whole conversation.

* * *

**What do you want to happen next?! Review or PM, or both! xD Love ya'll :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know, I have no schedule and this takes forever to write. My apologies for this taking so long.**

**The rating is definitley upping to M. Right now. Like, right this second, for smuttiness (Not ultra graphic... I don't think... I should really proofread...) and language, starting here.**

**I do NOT, repeat, NOT ship Seblaine in any way. I was just bored, and the idea popped into my head. I then almost changed it to Eli.C but then I figured we don't really know ANYTHING about him, plus I hate him, and Grant Gustin is dreamy so I kinda wanted to throw him in here. I don't know if he'll show up again... I don't really know where this fic is going to be honest... but be warned.**

**So, what did ya'll think of the Break-Up. I cried for about four hours, but I thought it was an incredible episode, and we know damn well they'll get back together. It really shows how freaking incredible Darren and Chris are as actors, and it shows exactly why they are my idols. 333**

**So, read on. Reviews and ideas and whatever are very much appreciated.**

**I do not own Glee, sadly, as if I did it would be the Klaine show and they would probably still be together, although I do sort of appreciate the drama of it all. **

**And, guys, remember; 21, Eternity, Happy Endings and Courage. xxx**

* * *

"DADDY!"

"I'm coming, sweetie, I'm coming." Blaine sighed, throwing the notebook onto his bed and jumping up. He walked from his double bed to the door, pulling it open to find his little girl stood in her new princess dress, the one from Sleeping Beauty, to be precise.

"Wow, sweetie. You look gorgeous." Blaine grinned, lifting her up and spinning her around.

"Can we go now, then?" Cassie smiled, flipping her blond hair as though she were fourteen, not four.

Blaine set her down on her feet. "Yes, go get your shoes on."

"Yay!" She scurried off in search of her favourite princess dress-up shoes.

Blaine sighed, smiling, and ran a hand over his hair, trying not to mess it up. He'd gelled it into place, which he hadn't done for as long as he could remember, which wasn't particularly long, to be honest.

The five foot eight man grabbed his jacket and keys, leading his daughter out of the apartment when they both had their shoes on. He took Cassie's hand and led her to the elevator, out the lobby and to the car, buckling her seatbelt before sliding into the jet black navigator himself. He loved his car, weirdly enough, it was like his second child. Or wife. Yeah, he was practically married to the thing. It felt to Blaine as though the car held memories.

But now more than ever, those feelings felt somewhat painful.

"Pass me the invite, Cass?" Blaine said, turning the keys in the cars ignition. Cassie, from the backseat, passed the invitation to her best friend's fancy-dress birthday party forward, and Blaine took it, tapping the address written on it into the Satnav.

* * *

They arrived at the party with five minutes to spare; Blaine liked to be early to things like this. He and Cassie slipped out of the car and walked to the front door of the house, Blaine knocking twice.

"Cassie!" The birthday girl was screaming before she'd even opened the door. Cassie and the little dark haired girl ran inside as soon as they saw each other, quickly replaced by the dark haired birthday girl's mom.

"Hey, Blaine." Hannah smiled, leaning against the doorframe. The two young, single parents took turns picking the kids up from school and baby sitting, so they were pretty good friends, like their daughters. "How're you doing?"

"Good, thanks, Hannah. And you?" Blaine replied.

"I'm alright." She looked him up and down while her sister and party planner, inside the house, started playing with the children. Hannah glanced over her shoulder, watching the party through the doorway. "Do you want to come inside?"

"Sure." Blaine smiled in return, stepping around her and slipping his coat off, hanging it on a rack while Hannah shut the door, before leading him into the kitchen, away from the noise of the party.

They both sat at the counter in comfortable silence for a while, being comforted by each other's presence, but Hannah was watching Blaine out of the corner of her eyes, watching his movements, his face.

"What's wrong?" She asked suddenly, causing Blaine to jump a little, turning his body towards her.

"What..."

Hannah cut him off. "I mean what is wrong? You're acting all quiet and overly shy, and I know you, Blaine, you're like, my best friend."

Blaine sighed. "I don't know where to start, Hannah, to be honest. It's complicated."

"We have time. That's what Sally's here for. She knows I can't do noise for too long, so I am excused from the party, and we have about three hours now to just talk. So talk."

"Jeez... I met this chick, Rachel. She was pretty cool, but she's married to this guy, Finn, I think." Blaine looked at his hands, clasped above the counter, for a moment, thinking, before bringing his head back up and turning it to look at Hannah, who was having a one woman staring contest. "I played a gig the other night, and Rachel was there and she brought all of her friends, her high school friends, and I swear I've seen them somewhere. There was this one guy, I think his name was Puck, who I can remember telling me to 'get a room' with whoever I was with. But it's not a clear memory..."

"You're getting your memories back." Hannah said in disbelief.

Blaine let out a huff. "I think so... maybe?"

"Blaine, this is big." Hannah suddenly turned deadly serious.

"Yeah, I don't really know what's going on yet though. Give it time, okay? To be honest, it's freaking me out a little."

"Take your time, sweetie. Try to take your mind off of it. If you're meant to remember now, you'll remember now. If not, you'll remember later. If it's meant to happen it will. Okay?"

"Thanks, Han. I don't know what I'd do without you." Blaine winked and slid off of the stool. "I've got to get to work, okay? I'm going to be late."

Hannah walked Blaine to the door. "Of course, honey. Cassie's still alright to say here overnight, yeah?"

"Yeah. I'll come by after work tomorrow to get her. Thanks again."

And with that, he was gone.

* * *

Kurt had been distant all morning, and Finn knew something was up. They were brothers, and Finn knew him better than anyone else. And it was rare for Finn to pick up on anybody's emotions, with the exception of his step-brother.

So straight away, with Kurt's cold and angry 'What the fuck do you want?" in reply to Finn's "Good morning, bro," Finn knew something was really, really up.

"Hey, man." Finn said, flopping down on the couch when Rachel, Sam and Mercedes had headed out at Finn's request. Kurt had his head buried in a magazine, and lifted his eyes for half a second before rolling them and turning his attention to the magazine in his hands.

Finn frowned, watching his step-brother. He chewed his bottom lip in worry, eyes grazing over Kurt's face.

Finn finally plucked up the courage to ask. "What's up, dude?"

Suddenly, the magazine was snapped shut and it had connected with the side of Finn's hairy head.

"What's up is that you won't leave me alone. You won't let me deal with my own fucking problems, Finn. And your little hobbit wife, too."

Finn lifted his hands in surrender. "Whoa, man! Chill!"

The shorter man jumped up. "Why the fuck should I chill? I've got nothing to be chilled about!"

"Kurt, calm down, bro." Finn breathed. He was used to his step-brothers little outbursts since Blaine left.

Kurt simply slammed his magazine back on the couch, and walked to his room, stopping in the door and turning to look at Finn.

"Blaine was my boyfriend, not yours. You could've at least told me."

Oh, crap.

* * *

When Rachel got home, without Sam and Mercedes who were now on their flight back to L.A although they were going back to New York the following week, Finn was sat awkwardly (nothing ever changes) on the couch, twisted to stare at Kurt's door, jaw dropped.

"Finn?" Rachel raised her eyebrows. "How long have you been sat there honey?"

"About three hours." Finn grimaced at the movement of his jaw. Yup, three hours of not moving hurts.

"What happened?"

"Rachel..." Finn started, totally ready to say what he knew, but something stopped him. He turned his head to look at her and faked a smile. "Nothing."

Rachel shook her head and walked around the couch to sit down next to her husband.

"You're not fooling me that easily, Finn. Tell me."

"It's nothing important. Honest. It's between me and my bro, okay?"

"Not really. But fine. You'll tell me at some point."

* * *

Blaine was sat on the couch after work, staring at his phone, chewing his bottom lip. Should he call him? Should he not? He had the house to himself, so there was no reason not to call him.

He finally gave in and dialled the number, lifting his cell phone to his ear.

"Blaine? Hi." The voice answered after two rings.

"Hey, man. You in town?" Blaine said, tapping his fingers against his leg.

"Yeah, I am actually. Why, babe? You home alone?" The man on the other end chuckled, voice lowering to a huskier and more seductive sound.

"Yeah."

"I'll be there in about half an hour, gorgeous."

* * *

Blaine waited, hand slipping between his legs, rubbing slowly. He tilted his head back and whined a little.

Damn, he loved the times he could do this. Have his guy over that is.

Blaine knew he was gay. About two months after he'd woken from the coma, he'd seen a totally gorgeous guy on tv. And that was when he realised.

But his parents had insisted he was straight anytime he said anything that might lead them to the truth. And then his father beat him, even though he'd been in a coma two months before. So he'd shut up. And he'd let them brainwash him. And he'd dated and slept with girls. He was forced go believe gay was wrong.

And he'd hated it.

So, nights when he had his booty call over... he really savoured those moments.

* * *

There was a knock on the door exactly thirty minutes after Blaine had hung up the phone. He grinned to himself, taking his hand from his jeans and getting up. He strolled to the door, composed himself and pulled it open.

"Good evening, Mr Anderson." The guy mocked, stepping into the apartment and pushing the door shut behind him.

"Mr Smythe." Blaine couldn't help the grin that played at his lips before he launched himself at the taller man, who lifted him up, spinning around and pushing him against the door.

Blaine, back now pressed against the hard wood behind him, wrapped his legs around Sebastian's waist, hands flying up to hold his head as they kissed sloppily, tongues sliding against each other in their usual routine.

Sebastian moaned into Blaine's mouth, grinding against the shorter man's ass. Blaine pulled away from the kiss, leaning his head back and whining as Sebastian ripped his own shirt off, before shredding Blaine's, too. The taller man ran his hand through curly hair, catching Blaine's head and pulling it down into another rough kiss, bare chest to bare chest.

Blaine pressed his hand on Sebastian's stomach, savouring the feel of his abs below his palm. He whined, and Sebastian grinned against his mouth, stepping back, using those incredible muscles to carry Blaine to the bed, ready for a, quite literally, rough night.

* * *

"Stupid mother fucker. Stupid lying mother fucker."

Kurt growled as he pulled his laptop from his desk and set it on the floor in front of him, laid across the carpet of his bedroom, door locked and his wardrobe pulled in front of it.

He opened his laptop, searching for something to do, then snapped it shut again, letting out a sigh that morphed into a groan. He wished he'd kept his mouth shut about his knowledge of Blaine, but he couldn't take back the past, as much as he wanted to.

He checked his watch, trying to decide if it was a suitable time to go to bed, or if he should just go out anyway. He decided against going out and changed into some sweats and an old t-shirt...one of Blaine's to be exact. Kurt inhaled the smell of the man he loved, that had somehow clung to the shirt, a few tears rolling down his cheek.

He didn't want to let go. He pretended he had years ago, but how could he? Honestly, Blaine would always mean everything to him.

And now Finn, the only person Kurt really trusted now, had lied to him. His own brother. He hadn't told him something that would change everything if he'd just allowed him the chance.

But he knew Finn would either tell Rachel that Kurt knew straight away, or he'd keep it to himself and Kurt would see Blaine by the end of the week.

And because Rachel hasn't yet come banging on his door, even though he knew she was home, Kurt guessed the latter.

And even though the chances were that Blaine wouldn't remember him, the fact that they might have a chance to make new memories together, that slim, slim chance, was enough to put the very first unforced smile upon Kurt's face in years.

And that was practically a miracle.

* * *

**Reviews please 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyoooooo. **

**so, quick update for ya'll. :) I finished this last week but haven't gotten around to upload it for you, so here you go. It's mainly just a filler chapter, but there is some pretty heavy stuff at the end of this chapter, so enjoy!**

**Aaaaannd I have a serious writers block right now, so once you've read this i want you to either PM, review or tweet me ( Meg_Lee98 ) with what you think should happen next!**

**I'm absolutely ****_ecstatic _****with the love ive gotten for this, so thank you, ALL OF YOU, for reviews and follows, they really make everything amaziinggg.**

**And Klugs for you all too, for The Break Up feels. Did i say that in the last chapter? aww, whatever dude. Here you go! xD 33**

**I don't own glee. If I did it'd be a lot dirtier ;) and Klaine would still be together. xxxx**

* * *

Kurt carefully ran his pale fingers over the delicate, deep purple fabric, nodding.

"It's beautiful. Absolutely beautiful." he sighed.

"I'm glad you like it, sir. I've put so much time into this, but I wasn't sure what you'd think," the young blond woman behind him said, grinning like an idiot.

"Trust me, Jenna, it's incredible. Don't doubt yourself. And what have I said about calling me 'sir'? Don't." Kurt smiled, checking his watch. "I've got to go, okay?"

"Of course, sir." Jenna smiled as her boss turned to head back into his office. "And thank you!"

"No problem." Kurt grinned as he pulled his office door shut behind him, heading over to sit at his desk. He sighed as his eyes settled on the photograph by his laptop, and he reached out to brush his fingers over the cool glass that covered the image. His throat tightened and his eyes stung, so he averted them to look up at his laptop screen, tapping in his password.

There was a knock at the door about twenty minutes later, as Kurt was checking up on one of his co-workers fashion blogs.

"Yes?" Kurt called out, sounding faintly bored.

The door was pushed open to reveal Finn, looking as bewildered as he had been the first time he'd been to Kurt's workplace.

"Hey, dude." Finn said.

"What have I said about calling me 'dude'?" Kurt growled.

"Sorry, du-Kurt."

"What do you want, Finn?" Kurt asked, looking him dead in the eye.

"I-I...erm..."

"Yes?"

"I haven't told Rachel, or any of the other guys, about you knowing about-about Blaine. I wasn't supposed to tell you, but then you knew and I was gonna tell Rachel and let her deal with it but then I thought I'd be a bad brother for doing that and it all got so crazy and-"

"Shut up!" Kurt shut his eyes and tried not to laugh at Finn's rambling. "Now try again. In English, not jibberish."

"Umm...okay. Look, I wanted to take you to meet Blaine. But du-Kurt," Finn corrected himself, speaking slowly. "He's not the same guy you knew back then."

There was a moment of silence preceding Kurt's answer.

"And I'm not the same, either. When I met Blaine I was young and my dreams were on Broadway, and I thought I'd be married by twenty one. Hell, I hadn't slept with anyone else. Now look at me."

"Too much information." Finn groaned.

"Whatever. I'm a fucking mess. And I know Blaine has amnesia and won't remember a thing about me, but just to see him again...it's worth the risk, Finn. It's worth the risk of me getting hurt even worse."

Finn smiled genuinely. "Friday? I know he's working then so..."

"Gives me five days to prepare, right? I think I can find an outfit that'll do."

"See you at home, dude." Finn smiled as he left to Kurt's cry of: "DON'T FUCKING CALL ME DUDE!"

* * *

Blaine stretched out his hand, running it over Sebastian's bare chest. Fuck, he loved those abs.

Sebastian turned his head and looked Blaine straight in the eye.

"Hey, gorgeous."

"Morning." Blaine smiled back, although he felt something wrong being beside Sebastian. "Do you know what the time is?"

"Time I went home and you went to work."

"Oh...okay." Blaine tried to hide how happy he was that Sebastian was going.

Although Blaine loved Sebastian's body, he'd never had a real, strong emotional connection, so he'd, in a way, felt a little guilty after they spent the night together. He hated lying to his parents, Cassie, Hannah, but he didn't know how to tell them he liked guys...not when his parents had spent so long telling him how wrong it was.

Sebastian slid out of bed and pulled on his boxers and jeans, picking his shirt from the floor and glancing at Blaine.

"Bye, gorgeous."

With that, he disappeared out of the door, leaving Blaine riding his regular guilt trip while he showered and dressed for work.

* * *

"What's wrong?"

Blaine looked up, running a hand over his gel-hardened hair, at Rhys, one of his many coworkers at the coffee shop, early on Friday morning.

"I don't know what you mean." Blaine replied, shaking his head and looking back at the coffee he was busy making for himself while there weren't any customers about.

"C'mon, dude! You've got gel in your hair and shit. You look like hell, man." Rhys said, sitting across from him and chewing a biscotti.

"I'm fine." Blaine snapped, sipping his searing hot coffee.

Rhys held his hands up in mock surrender and eyed Blaine curiously.

"If something's up, man, then tell me, okay?"

Blaine sighed. "Sorry, you just wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

"It's not worth it."

"You sure? I'm pretty good at understanding shit."

"Rhys, shut it, okay?"

"Fine, man." Rhys said, getting up. "But take your break okay? Ill see you after lunch. Go see Hannah or something."

"Fine."

* * *

Kurt was bouncing around his room, happily, trying on outfit upon outfit, before deciding on the only one he could think that might spark Blaine's memory.

"I haven't seen you in that since Junior year, dude. Sorry" Finn said, noticing his mistake, eyebrows raised as he leaned against the doorframe. "didn't even know you still had it."

Kurt grinned, not even caring that Finn had called him dude, again, leaning over to look at himself in the mirror while he styled his hair.

"I wore this when I first met Blaine." he grinned, motioning to the ensemble. "I thought it might spark something."

"Let's hope so. You ready?"

"Yes...no." Kurt sighed, turning and walking past his step-brother towards the front door of their apartment. "Let's just do this, yes?"

"Yeah."

* * *

"Seriously, Blaine, what's up?" Hannah questioned, leaning across her kitchen table.

Blaine sighed, averting his gaze as he answered. "It's hard to explain. Can you keep something completely secret? From everyone, even the kids."

"Of course, honey."

"I don't like...girls..."

Hannah stared at him, puzzled. "Are you saying..?"

"I'm gay, Han." Blaine said, quietly; Cassie and Hannah's daughter were in the next room.

"Blaine, why didn't you tell me?" Hannah asked in disbelief.

"Because I've never told anyone before. The nights you have Cassie I have an old...friend of mine over. His name's Sebastian."

Hannah sighed, smiling sympathetically. "Why haven't you told anyone? It's your parents, isn't it?"

"Of course. I'm gonna be so fucking late back to work." Blaine groaned, looking at his watch.

"Can I drive you?"

"The kids..."

"Stick them in the back."

"I don't want to talk about it with them around, okay?"

"Fine. But later, okay?"

"Sure."

* * *

"Ready, Kurt?"

"No. It's been years, Finn."

"He won't even know who you are."

"I know, I know, but still. It's so hard. We might get to go back to the start."

"Dude, he almost dated my wife. I'm pretty sure he's not going to-"

"You and I both know he likes cock, Finn."

Finn squeezed his eyes shut as they reached the coffee shop. "Way too much information. Come on."

Kurt exhaled slowly and nodded, stepping into the shop behind the taller man. Luckily, it was quite empty inside, a rare sight in New York City.

"There he is." Finn said, pointing to a dark haired man behind the counter. His back was turned and he was sipping a coffee, turning around when he heard the door shut.

Kurt took in a sharp intake of breath from behind Finn. He knew Blaine couldn't really see him, but he could see Blaine.

He had barely changed, his black hair gelled and his eyes still that beautiful, warm hazel he'd fallen in love with. There was a fine dusting of dark stubble along his jawline, something Kurt had seen once or twice before.

Finn stepped up to the counter, ordering coffee and conversing casually with Kurt's ex about football or something, while Kurt stood frozen.

Somebody called to Blaine from the back room, causing the short, tanned man to look over his shoulder and call back, while Kurt stepped into his line of sight for when he turned back.

Hazel eyes met glasz, wide and questioning, and a coffee cup hit the ground, hot liquid spreading across the floor, unseen to all three sets of eyes.

"Hi, Blaine." Kurt forced a smile, eyes stinging slightly - okay, a lot.

He expected a 'how do you know my name?' or a 'who are you?' but the response he got shocked him so much he breathed in sharply and almost started to shake.

"Hello, Kurt."


	5. Chapter 5

**HEYOOOO :') It's been too long.**

**Soooooo, I want to start off by apolgizing to all of you because I'm so bad at updating. And I also want to laugh at how I'm writing this even though I know none of you will read it. Proof? I asked you a question in the last chapter and ****_nobody _****answered.**

**However, someone, in their own strange way, did help me out. So, I want to quickly thank ****Annkum****, who listed a load of questions which I saved onto my phone and answered in order to write this chapter. So, THANKYOU, RANDOM CITIZEN**

**I'm also going to go upload this to Scarves&Coffee, or at least the first couple of chapters right now.**

**And, there is a new fic in the works. HOWEVER, this won't be posted for a while as I'm writing the whole thing before I post it so that one will have regular updates, whereas this is sorta just being posted as it turns out, seeing as I have NO clue where this fic is going.**

**Anyway, tweet me maybe? Meg_Lee98 :)**

* * *

Blaine kept muttering to himself. Really, really quietly. He rubbed his hands together, chewing his lip, while Kurt stared at him, mouth twitching as he tried to decide whether to look at Blaine with confusion and curiosity, not knowing what to say.

Finally, a voice broke the silence.

"Blaine! Would you get your ass back here right now?!"

Blaine nodded, although he knew his coworker couldn't actually see him do so, his hazel eyes flicking between Kurt's gaping mouth and his beautiful blue eyes.

The shorter man stepped backwards to help with whatever Rhys needed, the coffee pooled at his feet splashing a little underneath his weight. He looked down, chewing the inside of his cheek as he noticed, finally, the coffee spreading across the floor.

"BLAINE!"

Blaine looked over his shoulder, then to Kurt, to the coffee, before resting his gaze back upon the porcelain looking man before him.

He breathed Kurt's name again, before turning and scurrying to the back room.

* * *

Finn had watched the whole, crazy exchange, not understanding what was happening. From his view by the window, he could see everything in the then empty coffee shop.

What was it with these two and coffee shops, anyway?

Kurt was still stood frozen, unblinking, mouth open and breathing, but shakily, so Finn decided to just leave him be to process new information.

The taller man moved from his seat, grabbing a cloth from behind the counter and getting down onto his knees, beginning to wipe up the pool of coffee there as the cafe filled up, people bustling through.

But, by the time Finn straightened up, Kurt had disappeared from the spot he'd been frozen in.

He rolled his eyes, sighing, and looked around. Nope, Kurt had left the building.

Finn smiled, taking a coffee that was on the side and leaving the shop to look for his step-brother.

* * *

"What the hell is wrong with me?" Kurt asked aloud as he dropped into his desk chair within his office. He ran a hand through his perfectly coiffed, chestnut hair, groaning to himself.

Kurt couldn't bring himself to really feel over the reality of what had just happened. The confusion overtook him, and he couldn't decide whether he wanted to know more about how much his long-lost lover remembered, or if he wanted to leave it all behind and move on. As much as he wanted to choose the latter, life wasn't always that easy.

He played with the hem of his shirt, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth.

"I should go back." Kurt said, dropping his head into his hands and groaning again. "I should go back and see him and talk to him and - ugh!"

Kurt spent the next hour like that, trying to decide what to do, but as he pushed away his chair, only one thing was certain; he had to see Blaine.

* * *

"Where'd he go?" Blaine asked one of his workmates; the girl currently behind the counter. He was too stressed and confused to really remember what her name was. His head was pounding and he couldn't get the image of those perfect blue eyes out of his head.

"Who?" The girl said, passing another customer a coffee and a cupcake. Her almost-black hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, loose strands hanging around her face. She wore the uniform as anyone else would, except she wore a skirt that attracted to her bare legs.

"There was a guy..."

"Oh!" The girl grinned. "You mean Finn. Yeah, good ol' orca was helping me clean the floor because someone thought it'd be a good place to spill their coffee. I wonder who."

"No, I don't mean Finn. There was another guy here. His name is Kurt. About five-eleven? Has these piercing blue eyes?"

"Kurt? Didn't realise he was here." She smiled, sweetly, turning to look at Blaine.

"Look..." Blaine trailed off, reaching out to tilt her name badge upwards so that he could read it. "Santana, I'm really not in the mood. If you know where either of them went...wait. Santana?"

The Latina cocked her head. "And the hobbit remembers. You planning on getting it back on with good ol' porcelain? I mean, I haven't seen any of the old gang in such a long time but I'm sure they have a hole that only you can fill...wanky."

"Santana, shut up. Where did Kurt and his step-brother go?"

Santana looked over Blaine's shoulder to the back room.

"Can we get some help out here, please? Blaine's feeling rough and I want to take him home," she hollered. A tall brunette girl soon appeared, taking over the jobs at the counter, taking and fulfilling orders.

* * *

Santana didn't speak a word until she had the hobbit strapped up in her car and had pulled out onto the near-gridlocked road.

"What do you remember, Blaine? Tell me exactly how much you've remembered."

Blaine ran a hand across his forehead, trying to massage away his headache.

"I don't know, Santana. I remember a little...did I date Kurt?" He trailed off. "Wait. Don't answer that. I remember the night after I did West Side Story..."

Santana's eyebrows shot halfway up her forehead. "Wanky."

Blaine chewed on the inside of his cheek. "Where are we going, Satan?"

Santana grinned. "My place."

* * *

A while later, Blaine found himself on Santana's couch gripping a mug of coffee.

The Latina flopped down next to him, eyeing him suspiciously.

"What?" Blaine looked her up and down. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"'Cause you need to shave, hobbit."

Blaine scowled and raised his free hand to his jaw, self-consciously, brushing his fingertips along the slight stubble.

"Anyway," Santana smiled, sweetly, "Other than Kurt and I, who else do you remember? Even if the recollection is so slight it doesn't seem worth telling me."

Blaine's hand moved to his temple as he leaned back, pressing into it a little as though that would help him remember.

"I remember Rachel, maybe? A little, at least...and Puck and Quinn, I remember them now."

"Okay, anybody else?" Santana asked, leaning forward and grabbing a box from underneath the coffee table and rifling through it.

"Not that I can think of. Wait!" Blaine said, stopping Santana at one of the pictures. "Her. There's something about her..."

They were cut off by a key in the door, which swung open to reveal a tall, pretty and slim blond...the one in the picture, to be exact.

"You mean her?" Santana murmured as she lovingly gazed at the blond, who was now striding towards the pair, bag still thrown over her shoulder.

"Yeah."

"Hey, Blaine!" Brittany squealed. "How's the baby?"

"The baby?" Santana raised her eyebrows.

"Cassie?"

"Yeah!"

"Britt, baby, what are you talking about?" Santana questioned.

"The baby I dropped off at his house! The one Blaine and me made years ago."

* * *

**OMG DRAMA!**

**So review, maybe?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Whoopsie, I'm really bad at updating this :O I'm so sorry, guys! I just found this chapter really hard to get through :( But it's here now. And stay tuned, I have a little present for you later today. Be excited, be very excited. **

**Follow me on Twitter: Auntie_Snix21 **

**I still don't own Glee, sadly. **

**Love you guys!**

* * *

Blaine's head was burning, now. It literally felt as though it were on fire. He pressed his fingertips into his temples, but nothing worked.

Santana had stood and led Brittany over to a corner, where she was moments away from having some sort of breakdown. Blaine could make out little bits of their muttering, but nothing substantial.

"Britt, baby," Santana was saying. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think it was important. I just didn't want Blaine to be lonely."

"So you got him to knock you up? Brittany! What the hell?" Santana was yelling now.

"Guys, calm down." Blaine's voice rose above Santana's as he stood, coming between them, before he turned to Brittany, the mother of his child.

"Blaine, I know I probably shouldn't have-"

"Brittany, shut up. I'm not mad." Blaine sighed. "Cassie is the most perfect thing in my life. She's beautiful and intelligent and...I love her. She's my daughter, and I love her. Britt...I should be thanking you, at the end of it all...I just wish I'd known before she was brought to my doorstep."

Brittany blushed, grinning sheepishly. "How is she?"

"Perfect." The man hesitated, looking between the two women before him. "Do you want to...I don't know, meet her?"

"Yes!" The blond squealed while the Latina rolled her eyes and clicked her tongue.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Blaine? I mean, this could be really confusing for -"

"Cassie will be fine. She's an incredibly bright girl. We don't even have to introduce Brittany as her mom." Blaine argued.

Santana bit down hard on the inside of her cheek, muttering a "whatever" before folding her arms and silently leaving the room.

"When?" Brittany asked, watching her girlfriend leave before turning back to Blaine and smiling.

"Well, I have to pick her up from Kidergarten, so, I guess you could come with me..?"

The blond woman practically jumped in joy. "Yes!" she squealed, clapping her hands together in excitement.

* * *

A few hours passed, and Blaine found himself with Brittany inside the building that Cassie's kindergarten was located. The man smiled at Brittany, who stood beside him, bouncing on her toes.

"Right this way, Britt." He grinned, walking down a long corridor.

The blonde woman practically skipped to the last door, where Blaine stopped, knocking on it. It was pulled open by somebody on the other side, who Blaine quickly spoke to about Cassie. Soon enough, a little blonde girl sped out of the room, wrapping her little body around Blaine's leg as he stumbled back from the force of it.

"Cassie!" Blaine yelped as the child gripped harder onto his leg, trying to shake her off, finally succeeding and watching her pull herself up from the floor. "Cassie, this is Brittany."

The girl turned and smiled, waving, before turning back to her father. "Why is she here?"

"Cassie!" Blaine chuckled at the girls bluntness. "She's...well, she's a good friend. And she wanted to meet you."

"Okay." Cassie grinned as Blaine lifted her into his arms, before passing her to the waiting arms if an overwhelmed Brittany.

"Hello, lovely." The blonde woman giggled, strolling after Blaine when he motioned for her to follow him out to his car. They slid in, Blaine allowing Brittany to buckle Cassie into the back seat, while he got into the drivers seat and started the Navigator, waiting for Brittany to get into the passenger seat before he started to back out of the lot.

"So, what are we doing tonight, daddy?" Cassie asked.

"Well, I was hoping that Brittany might look after you for a while. I've got a few things I need to do-"

Brittany cut him off with an excited squeal. "Really, Blaine? Really? Please!"

The man chuckled. "Sure. Just don't let Santana do anything Snix-like around her."

"She'd never." Brittany winked as Blaine drove towards the girl's apartment.

* * *

With Cassie and Brittany heading indoors, Blaine drove back to work, and, rather than actually working, bought himself a medium drip and sat at a table by the window, looking out in hopes of Kurt appearing again.

He looked down at his hand, wrapped around the coffee cup, swirling the dark, intense liquid held within the walls of it.

"Blaine?"

It wasn't Kurt, it was Finn, he could tell by the voice. He lifted his eyes and raised his brow in question.

"Have you seen Kurt?"

"No, not since the whole exchange this morning. Why?" Blaine replied, motioning for Finn to sit, although the (much) taller man didn't take up the offer. "I came here in hopes of seeing him."

"Dammit." Finn muttered. "I'll see you sometime later, Blaine, I'm going to try find him."

Blaine opened his mouth to speak, but Finn had already disappeared, marching out of the door somewhere behind Blaine's seat.

* * *

Blaine stayed sat there for another hour, watching, waiting, hoping. He sighed, giving up and standing. He threw his coffee cup in the trash on the way out, halfway to the door.

"Blaine?"

Blaine spun around at Kurt's voice, unable to stop the small smile on his lips. Kurt held two cups of coffee in his hands, smiling back.

"Kurt, hi." Blaine grinned.

They stood, somewhat awkwardly, staring at each other, until an elderly lady behind Blaine coughed, causing the dark haired man to startle and jump out of the way, while the taller bit his lip, trying not to laugh.

Kurt motioned to a table, which they both quickly sat at, proceeding to stare at each other for another ten minutes, before the elder finally opened his mouth.

"Blaine..." Kurt breathed, a faint smile forming at the corner of his lips. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, Kurt. I missed you so, so much."

"You didn't even remember me." the taller man scoffed.

"You're right, I didn't, but I remember you now, and I remember how much I love you, how special you are to me-"

"I'm not the same person, Blaine."

"I don't care. I want everything with you, if you'll let me." He let out a chuckle. "I want to rediscover you, who you are now. Who this new, improved, wiser, hotter Kurt Hummel is."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Hotter? Really, Blaine?"

"Only in the best way. You're a man, not a boy. I want to be your man, and I want you to be mine."

"You haven't changed at all. You're still the cheesiest person I know."

Blaine winked. "Don't forget it. So, give me a try? Please, Kurt? Please?"


End file.
